


Happy Birthday, Nora Darhk

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday, it's nora's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Ray finds out it’s Nora’s birthday and well… Ray as per usual goes above and beyond to make his girlfriend feel loved.





	Happy Birthday, Nora Darhk

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Nora Darhk’s birthday and I will never get over the fact that technically, she’s seven years younger than me but today is her birthday so here is a fic to help celebrate it! 
> 
> This is day 2 of 25 Days of Darhkatom! If you aren’t sure what that is, it’s where from now until Christmas I will be posting a darhkatom one shot, daily. All will be loosely in the same universe unless explicitly stated otherwise and they won’t always be Christmas related (ie the next three days aren’t).

Nora Darhk knew that the only reason they knew what day it was, was because they went by the calendar kept by the Time Bureau. The Legends knew what was linearly happening in 2018 because of the Time Bureau, Ava really, was always checking in and that was always part of the report. However, Nora didn’t really care what day it was, they did enough jumping around and she wasn’t even technically from 2018. In 2018 she was a scared 15 year old girl constantly being doused in holy water while being secretly prepared by the Order to handle being Mallus’s vessel.

Nora sat up in bed and passed her hand over where she should’ve found her boyfriend sleeping but instead found slightly warmed sheets. He hadn’t been gone that long, probably to the bathroom, or the Legends called a meeting, something. She was about to get up and track him down when the door opened. Ray walked in with a tray of various breakfast foods and a small vase of flowers. Nora gave him a confused look as he sat the tray across her lap.

“What is all of this for?” She asked and picked up a strip of bacon. She took a bite, turkey bacon, her boyfriend’s idea of healthy bacon. Bacon wasn’t meant to be healthy. That was part of the point of bacon!

“Happy birthday, Nora!” Ray’s glee made her completely freeze in the process of licking the bacon grease off her fingers.

She slowly lowered her half eaten piece of bacon and wiped her hands and mouth with a napkin. “It’s my birthday?”

“Of course! Gideon mentioned it to me last night after you went to our room. She has everyone’s birthday memorized! So I made you breakfast in bed! Happy birthday, I love you.” He kissed her cheek.

Nora was shocked to say the least. She tried to think back on the last time she had celebrated her birthday and it been a long time. She started keeping track of it when she was jumping around time with her father, only to keep herself in check so she wasn’t irrationally worried about no longer knowing how old she was. She was 35. Not exactly the spry young demon vessel but she still had some years left.

“I… thank you? Gosh I’m sorry I just can’t even remember the last time I celebrated my birthday. I was probably like twelve and had like a ‘Wicked’ themed birthday party or something.”

“‘Wicked’ like the musical? You had a whole birthday party themed like it? That’s amazing.” Ray seemed to be retroactively jealous and it made Nora giggle.

Nora sighed. “Anyways, it’s been a really long time but I do appreciate even though it’s not necessary, that you are celebrating my birthday with me. I don’t think I’d would’ve wanted a better way to spend my birthday, had I realized it was today.” She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. “Now please tell me you’re going to help me eat all of this because I absolutely cannot.”

“I’ll eat all this junk just this one time. But you tell no one on the team.”

“You made it, it can’t be that unhealthy.” She grinned and dug into her scrambled eggs.

xxxx

After Ray’s and Nora’s leisurely morning they got ready, showering together (without funny business) and then got dressed for the day. Ray had convinced Nora to wear something a little fancier than just jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket and she obliged. But she was highly suspicious.

When they walked out to the com center she immediately smacked Ray on the arm, hard. The whole place was decorated in birthday decorations with a large banner that said “Happy birthday, Nora!” across one wall.

“Seriously? The breakfast in bed was nice but I don’t need the theatrics of a 12 year old’s actual birthday party. What if the Legends see this? I’ll never hear the end of it!”

Sara came out of her office with a slice of cake and was eating it. “Oh we’ve all already seen everything, happy birthday by the way.”

“Sara! That cake was supposed to be for later! I have candles for her to blow out and everything!”

“Sorry, I just saw it thought, hey free cake! It’s actually pretty good so please don’t tell me all the healthy crap you put in it. Don’t worry, I’m the only one that has taken a piece.”

Ava came out of Sara’s office, also munching on a piece. Sara grinned sheepishly.

“Okay make that only one of two that’s taken a piece. I promise no one else will or I’ll cut off their hand. My little birthday present to you, Nora.”

Nora facepalmed. “Thanks, Sara, I guess.”

xxxx

Later, after finding more rooms decorated for Nora’s birthday, Nora and the Legends all gathered around the cake as Ray lit the candles. They weren’t of numbers just two princess tiaras which honestly made Nora more embarrassed than if they’d been numbers indicating her age. The cake had a noticeable gaping hole where Sara and Ava had already taken pieces earlier that day but it was pretty adorable a white cake with white icing and had “Happy Birthday, Nora” scripted in purple frosting along with purple flowers around the perimeter.

Ray stood behind Nora and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Make a wish!”

“I don’t know if I should. I’m a witch it may accidentally come true.”

“Well then wish about something you wouldn’t mind coming true.”

Nora leaned up and kissed Ray softly, knowing exactly what she wanted. She turned and closed her eyes, then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and they started diving into the cake.

xxxx

That night, Nora waited up for Ray to finish getting ready for bed, hoping he’d be just as up to a little birthday lovin’ as she was. When he came in he noticed Nora was in an even lacier and more see thru nightgown than she normally slept in.

Nora grinned and reached for Ray but he held up a finger and reached into his bedside drawer for a small box. Nora’s eyes went wide, not sure if she was okay with it being an engagement ring. After all, she had wished she and Ray could have a life together and wasn’t sure if she wanted the effects to be him proposing to her.

“This isn’t an engagement ring, don’t worry.” He bit the inside of his cheek. That was for later this month. “But you didn’t get to open any presents and I did get you this for your birthday.” He passed her the small jewelry box and curled up next to her in the bed.

Nora opened it and saw it was a dainty necklace, a small turquoise gem on a gold chain. Nora cupped Ray’s cheek and kissed him. “Thank you, this means the world. Thank you for all of today, I got to have normal birthday and be celebrated by people that I get call friends now. All because of you.”

“You deserve to have normal birthdays, normal holidays, normal everything. Well, whatever level of normal that the rest of us operate at anyways, which includes all of that. Do you want me to help you put it on?” Nora nodded eagerly and handed ray the necklace. She turned slightly away from him and pushed her hair to one side. He placed the cool metal against her throat and clasped it for it, then kissed her shoulder for good measure. She let her hair fall back and then curled into his side.

“You know what else I was kind of wanting for my birthday?” She asked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“What’s that? Name it and I’ll get it for you!” Ray exclaimed.

“You, naked, here, in the bed. I’d be naked too but you know I figured that was implied.” She grinned and pulled him on top of her.

“Oh so it’s that kind of birthday present. Don’t worry, Lady Darhk, Sir Raymond of the Palms is more than happy to oblige.” He said in his best knightly voice and then turned down the lights, ready to give her a great birthday present.


End file.
